Blizzardstar
— Blizzardstorm ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Blizzard severe snowstorm with high winds and low visibility; for his white fur :Suffix: -star leader's suffix Pronunciation: '/ˈblɪzədstɑr/ '''Nicknames: '''blizzy, blizz '''Former Names: '''Blizzardkit, Felix, Blizzardpaw, Blizzardstorm '''Gender Identities: '''Male/Tom-cat '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual, Biromantic '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: December 20th ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Blizzardstorm is a very special OC, owned by TikiApple. The first version of Blizzardstorm was back a few months ago, he was the leader of a rogue pack/clan called The Wind Runners, but then changed to OasisClan. He looked like his new form, but his name wasn't Blizzardstorm, it was Felix. Once it fell, he was a rogue for a while until he joined MistClan, which would be his home for a long, long time. When he was a rogue, he had a mate named Kestrel; who would have 2 beautiful kits with him. One was named Ghost, the other Hidden. Twolegs filled Felix and Kestrel's territory, and Kestrel got shot and died. Her only wish was for Blizzardstorm to keep her kits safe. He agreed, and fled with her kits. Blizzardstorm, Ghost, and Hidden searched and searched for a clan to call home, when they stumbled upon MistClan. The leader during that time was Maplestar, and she let the three rogue cats in. Blizzardstorm made friends fast, and he spent most of his time with his two beautiful kits, Ghostkit and Hiddenkit. Ghostkit was the extoverted and Blizzard&Ghost By: Cinnibean lively kit, always playing with the other kits and hanging out with her dad, while Hiddenkit was the more intoverted one and pefered playing in the shadows. Blizzardstorm always tried to get him to play with the other kits, but he wanted to stay in the nursery. Giving up, Blizzardstorm decided to play with Ghostkit more. Then, the two became apprentices. Hiddenpaw stuck to his shadow abilites and started hunting in the dark, while Ghostpaw hunted like the other warriors. Now that Blizzardstorm had no kits in the nursery, he felt alone. Then Birchbreeze came into his life. The two began to bond quickly, and became mates. Now that Hiddenpaw and Ghostpaw had a mother, Ghostpaw became attached quickly. The two mates had a single kit; Patchkit, who became Patchheart and got exiled. Blizzardstorm became an elite warrior; so he had less time to spend with Ghostpaw. Then Ghostpaw and Hiddenpaw became warriors, and their warrior names were Ghostwing and Hiddenvoice. Oakthorn, now Oakstar, became leader, and Maplestar stepped down to an elder. Her son, Timbertail, became deputy. Hiddenvoice still worked with the shadows. Blizzardstorm decided to go hunting with Cinderfall, who didn't like him very much, Hiddenvoice, and Ghostwing. Blizzardstorm noticed Cinderfall seemed tense, and he asked her what was wrong, with no reply, he asked again. Refusing to talk, he stepped closer and asked again. She hissed, and knocked him into the river. Sinking to the bottom, Ghostwing defended her father and attacked Cinderfall, and so did Hiddenvoice. Ghostwing dragged her father out of the river and rushed him to the medicine den. While Blizzardstorm was getting fixed, Hiddenvoice sneaked out of the den and into the desert, where he looked down the cliff. Cinder also follow him- This is also where Egretstep would die aswell. Hiddenvoice jumped, and died on the bottom of the cliff, and a small little kit- Cinderkit- had to witness it. Ghostwing had a mate named Onyxstone and they had 4 kits: Hawkkit, Dovekit, Stormkit, and Breezekit. Blizzardstorm then began to spend his time back in the nursery, where he would watch over his daughter and his grandkits. That's also when Birchbreeze had died, and Egretstep walked into his life. The two began to bond, and they became mates. They would have a strong relationship for a long time. Blizzard and the kits By: Cinnibean Egretstep stayed away from the kits and Ghostwing for an unknown reason, Blizzardstorm often trying to get her to come see them. Once all the kits became apprentices, Ghostwing got exiled and Onyxstone disapearred. Feeling lost, he often came to talk to Egretstep. She helped him through all the tough times. Moons passed, and Stormpaw, Dovepaw, and Breezepaw all became warriors. Hawkkit had dissapearred along with his father. Stormpaw became Stormdrift, Breezepaw Breezesong, and Dovepaw Dovefeather. Blizzardstorm was growing old at the time, and he often came to see Stormdrift and Breezesong. Dovefeather wasn't around alot, so he didn't have much time to spend with her. Often regretting making time for her, he tried to squeeze in schedules. The apprentices he had over his lifetime were Littlepaw, who became Littleheart (who he was training when Ghostpaw became an apprentice), and Sheeppaw (right after Littlepaw became a warrior). Blizzardstorm was getting lonely. He got even more lonely when one day, when he came back from a long hunting trip, he couldn't find Egretstep anywhere. Getting worried, He asked Breezesong and Stormdrift where she was. They didn't know either. He came up to Oakstar to ask for a search patrol, when a new cat came into camp. Her name was Wildflower. Wildflower heard what Blizzardstorm had said, and she told him Egretstep jumped off a cliff. His heart broken, he mourned for many moons. That's when his best friend, Foxtail, who he had been friends with for a long time, asked him if he wanted to goFalling by foxboi hunting. He said yes (of course), and they went out to the river. Blizzardstorm asked him if he wanted to fish, and he refused. He came closer and he edged him off the cliff by accident, causing Foxtail to bang his head against a rock and fall unconcious in the water. He had to save him- and he blames himself for it ever since. When Blizzardstorm was forced to leave MistClan, he fled into the forest and found a cave, where he would meet a kind feline named Sparrow. Afterwards, he left, but then lost his way back to the cave- so he had to find a new place to stay. That's when he stumbled back across MistClan, and that is where he is staying today- and he had ruinited with Egretstep. He then found HiraethClan, but then he left quickly because it didn't feel like home to him. Longing for a place to call home, he stumbled across BlossomClan, where he quickly made friends. He joined about a moon after its creation, which means the founder- Lavenderstar, was leader. He met Cochinkit, who was a former barn cat. He knew the cat had a good destiny the second he looked in his beautiful eyes. He had a wonderful life in blossomclan for moons- then Lavenderstar died, and Froststar was her successor. That was when Froststar had chosen Blizzardstorm to be his deputy- the promise he made to his first mate was coming true. Then a huge flood hit their camp a few days after Froststar's rising. Theflooding Blizzardstorm and Froststar were helping everyone get out of camp when a huge tree blocked their way. Blizzardstorm got Froststar onto the hightree and they huddled there for around an hour, and then the water rised up near the branches of the hightree. The other blossomclanners climbed across the tree and saved their deputy and leader. Then they all stayed at the top of the cliff, about a mile away from their camp. They spent weeks attempting to scavenge food from the hill they were staying on, there was barely any moss and cats kept getting hurt due to falling rocks and trees. Then on a mission to go back to their camp about 2 months after the flooding, it seemed okay to come back. Then Froststar had stepped down and left Blossomclan, it was Blizzardstorm's turn to become the leader. This is where things began to go downhill. They had joined a system with 3 other clans- RunningClan, ShadeClan and ConiferousClan. During the first gathering, Blizzardstar met Foxstar, and they would have an intense relationship. FITB Cover 2 Credits to Junaxy After the first two gatherings, BlossomClan decided to ask RunningClan help with finding prey due to the massive hurricane that followed after the flood. When they were out on BlossomClan's territory, Blizzardstar accidentally stepped on Foxstar's tail and fell on top of her. Foxstar thought he was trying to attack her. This broke out into a huge war, and Blizzardstorm was in the middle of it. Everytime RunningClan attacked, Blizzardstorm would be targeted by Foxstar, much to his dismay. Then RunningClan kidnapped him, holding him hostage in their camp. BlossomClan snuck into the camp and a huge battle broke out, tons of cats getting injured. Blizzardstorm had a panic attack, and the battle ended. Blizzardstorm hid in his den for days until he finally got over it. He thought RunningClan had their fun and was done with BlossomClan- but he was so, so wrong. Foxstar declared war on BlossomClan, and that began the war of RunningBlossom, a major point in BC history. Battles were won, lost, and then the final battle came- Aflame- the final battle of the war of RunningBlossom. This was where life for BC would change forever. Blizzardstorm was once again targeted by Foxstar, and she tackled him into the river. He hit his head against the rocks like his old best friend did, and he was unconcious for some time. When he woke up, Foxstar was on top of him. She then twisted his leg all the way off, and he passed out from the pain. Clan Information: :Loyalty to: 'None :'Previously Inhabited: 'MistClan, OasisClan, HiraethClan, BlossomClan, BadgerClan :'Has taken the ranks of: 'Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Elite, Deputy, Leader, Elder :'Strives for the ranks of: 'N/A :'Supervisor / Mentor to: 'N/A :'Previously Mentored: 'Driftpaw, Sheepcoat and Littleheart :'Mentored by: 'Larksong ='Appearance= Summary: Blizzardstorm is a slightly muscular, white and grey tom with beautiful green eyes. His fur is medium length, and his underbelly goes from his chin to his tail, and his overpelt goes from his muzzle to his tail. Blizzardstorm's pelt is very simple and basic. His overpelt is all white, going from his nose to the tip of his tail. His underbelly is grey and goes from his chin to his tail. His fur length is somewhat in the middle, keeping him warm in fall but very cold in winter. Blizzardstorm's build is somewhat muscular, although it is leaning against fragile and strong. His limbs are leaning towards muscular, but also appear skinny.His eyes are a beautiful green color, often representing the gem jade in sunlight. Breed: 90% Turkish Angora, 10% other breeds Height: ? Inches Weight: ? Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *Blizzardstar has multiple battle scars along his side *lost a leg to Foxstar. *E shaped scar in the center of his chest, multiple flank and head scars. *'Total: '''3-10 '''Voice: '''Bendy (from bendy and the ink machine song) '''Speech: '''Blizzardstar has an awkward accent with his voice, and can sometimes speak very fast. '''Scent:' Pine wood, like a new house smell. Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Underbelly & Paws > Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Sweet | Loyal | Rarely angry Neutral Traits: Optimistic | Impatient | Overprotective Negative Traits: Audacious | Stubborn | Pacifist Overall Summary: Blizzardstorm is a very sweet tom, and makes sure everyone around him is happy. He is loyal to his clan and his family, and all his friends. He is barely ever angry, as he knows everyone deserves more chances. He's a huge pacifist, which makes everything harder for him since he refuses battle no matter what you do. He would still not want to fight even if you pulled his leg off, which is what Foxstar had done when in battle with him. Some say he's a coward, but he likes to think he's doing the right thing. Despite that, if you anger him too much, he can lash out if pulled too deep under pressure. Blizzardstorm also is very optimistic, knowing everyone can be good if they try. He is very hopeful for the future and what it holds. He is also somewhat impatient, as it is hard for him to wait for more then 2 moons. Some say Blizzardstorm can be a little.. overprotective. The reason for this is because he doesn't want his kits, family or mate to get hurt like he does, and he tries not to make them pacifists for pretty obvious reasons. Other then that, he'd risk his life for his family, because he doesn't want them to die. He gained this fear after Foxstar pulled off his leg, because he doesn't want his family to suffer like he does. Blizzardstar will sometimes take risks for his clan aswell, because he climbed up an unstable tree to get fruit when the clan was in a famine. He almost broke his back, but he said it was "worth it". He is also very audacious, often taking risks for his family and his clan, and for people he loves. He is also sort of stubborn, if it can help his clan or family, he won't agree with people telling him not to do it. Like said on positive traits, he's an extreme pacifist- nothing can change his mind about being a pacifist. Losing lives and body parts because of it, he still thinks its the right thing and that he will get good things at the end for risking his life to keep peace. Now that Blizzardstar is an elder, he has a more cranky personality due to him being stuck alone in the den. He's often talking about "in the good old days", and he continues asking about what's going on in the clan. Likes: *Season - Winter *Food - Birds *Tree - Oak *Location - Vallies *Scent - Salt water *Color - Yellow *Humor *Swimming Dislikes: *Fighting *Rude Cats *Unwelcoming Cats ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: '''He has trouble getting around due to his torn off leg, but he doesn't seem to mind it. He often hops around instead of limping, because he thinks it gives off a better vibe to the cats around them, even if they do stare at his leg often. Blizzardstorm now has a severe heart disease2 that is unknown at the moment. '''Mental Health: Blizzardstorm's mental health is beginning to deteriorate as he is getting older, as he is starting to have symptoms of dementia. It is only to the extent of him missaying names, but it will get worse as his moons increase. Strengths: *Upper body strength, good for pinning cats down *Thin pelt, easier to swim Weaknesses: *Climbing, ripped off leg makes it hard to cling to bark. *Walking in general, same reason as above. Fears/Phobias: *Trypophobia of holes *Aquaphobia of water *Cynophobia of canines Disorders/Disabilities: *Blizzardstorm has a ripped off leg from a fight, making it harder for everyday activities. Current Injuries: Ripped off leg Goals: *To have kits ✓ *To have a mate ✓ *To become the best leader he can be ? ='Kin'= Members Mate(s): :Kestrel, Birchbreeze & Egretstep Mother: :Oakheart Father: :Hawkfeather Sisters: :Blossomkit :Mist Brothers: :Oakstar/thorn :Oceangaze :Acornpelt Uncles: :Scar :Ivyheart (In-Law) :Whitegaze :Darkpath Aunts: :Everestpeak :Fernleaf ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: Single Mate: N/A Ex-Mate(s): Kestrel, Birchbreeze & Egretstep Former Flings: N/A Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: Often happy | friendly, sweet Candy Eye: Physically: Turkish angoras | all colors of pelts, more attracted to whites Turn Offs: Mentally: Downright rude | ignorant, selfish Experience: Experienced (extremely) Cats Currently Attracted to Character: N/A Cats Formerly Attracted to Character: Foxtail Fertility: 101% Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'Creators Art/Made by OCs Owner:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited Blizzardstorm_Commission.jpg|Credit to Junaxy ajcw Blizzardstormy.png|Credit to Fallenwings74 ajcw Blizzardstorm_Cinnibean.png|Art by Cinnibean ajcw Beautifullineofblizzards.png|Blizzardstorm army Felix_Caaat.png|Art by Felixboi ajcw Felixxx.png|Wolf form by Finchboi ajcw 1felix.jpg|Blizzardstorm by Atticcat ajcw Felix_(Folie).png|Felix by Folie.A.Fedoras ajcw Tiki_Folie).png|Blizzardstorm by Folie.A.Fedoras ajcw BlizzardstormstarBC.jpg|Blizz realistically I_dont_like_how_this_turned_out,_oh_well.png|Blizz X Egret by Midonight ajcw Wise_old_blizzard.png|old boi blizz by Cinnibean ajcw Blizzard_and_the_kits.png|old blizz with kits by Cinnibean ajcw Requestforperson2.png|Art by Scarletletters ajcw Tiki's_request_aaaa.png|Art by Adimar-Co-Alpha ajcw BlizzardStorm-.png|Art by Wolf ajcw Finchforsomeone.png|Art by 피곤한 ajcw Falling_by_Foxboi.jpg|Art by ZeroXP ajcw Blizzardstorm.png|Art by Plzhelpmeimdying ajcw Nahaahnasss.png|Art by Silentmoo ajcw Blizzardstorm_Request.jpg|Art by Hiitachinz ajcw Blizzard-Profile-Picture.png|Art by an Unknown Ajcw User Blizz.jpg|Art by XXParalyzerXX ajcw Blizzardstorm's_Injury.jpg|Art by Junaxy ajcw FITB_Cover_2.jpg|Fox in the Blizzard - Book Cover by Junaxy ajcw Blizzardstar_clan_icon.png|Blizz by Tikiapple ajcw Blizzardstar_head_pixel.png|Blizz head pixel Blizz.PW.png|Art by Peachwing ajcw Blizzbaby.png|Art by Apprehensive ajcw Trigrddd.gif Elderbuddies.png Aghpoorblizzy.png Blizzardstormslife.png Ugvfas.png|Art by Midnoight ajcw ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Character Pages Category:Leaders Category:Past Leaders Category:Elders